littlebigplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Goodies Bag
Goodies Bag is an important menu that will only appear in Create Mode. Goodies permit you to create the landscape of your level and to add objects to it. Goodies Bag in combination with Tools bag will let you to also create your own functional objects and save them for posterior use. To select Goodies Bag menu press to open the Popit Menu, then move your cursor to the Tools Bag menu and press for accessing to it. Most of the content in this menu will have to be unblocked by and completing Create Tutorials. There are # pages in the Goodies Bag: Materials, Objects, My Objects, Hearted ... Materials There is a huge variety of materials in LittleBigPlanet. Materials are used to create all other objects and there are different materials with different properties each. Additionaly, most of the basic materials have a variety of textures and colors for you to choose; most of these textures and colors have to be found first in bubbles in Story Mode. Whenever you select the desired material with then you'll be asked to select a brush shape. Brush shapes determine the shape the material will have whenever you press just once. Similar to textures, to have more shapes you have to unlock them; you do it by completing some Create Tutorials. After selecting with the shape you want then you will be free to paint it into your world: *'LeftStick': move material horizontally or vertically. *'RighStick': **''Up-Down'': Increase or decrease size of material. **''Left-Right'': Rotate material. *'L1-L2': Switch material between planes. *'R1-R2': Increase or decrease material thickness (there are 4 thinkness to choose). * : Place material. Hold it to make a continue painting while you move material. * : Use as eraser. Each material can erase any other material. * : Return. Placed materials have some properties depending on their type: Lighter materials can be pushed easier or crushed if it is applied enough pressure. Some materials can be exploded or grabbed, and some hold special properties. We explain below the properties of each material. Functions Here you will be able to find the Capture Object tool, it is also available in all other pages of Goodies Bag. With Capture Object it is possible to select and save an object you have created for then use it in all the levels you want or share it with others! To use it select Capture Object, then use the Left and Right Sticks to adjust the selection area to surround the object you want to save, the object will be highligted to let yoy know when it's ready, then press to save the object. You will be taken to the My Objects page, where you can press if your object wasn't saved as expected, or to asign it a name. Basic Materials Basic materials are materials that hold different properties among them. Some of these materials have they own section to choose more colors or textures, if not you may add color to them with help of stickers. Cardboard Cardboard is a light material but cannot be grabbed, is often used to make thin objects or to paste stickers to it. As cardboard is so weak it can be easily blown up with explosives. Cardboard has more textures and colors for you to choose. Dark Matter Dark Matter is an special material with a very unique property: it's unmovable. It also cannot be grabbed nor exploded. You don't even have more colors for it!. Dark Matter becomes handy when you want to have some floaty plattforms, you just have to attach something to it and it will stay where you place it. Dissolve Dissolve is another special material, when triggered it disappears. That property makes Dissolve very usefull for traps and switches, maybe a must-have for your level. It has the same physical properties of Polystyrene and doesn't have extra textures so you will have to paint it to remove that green color. Glass Glass is a middle-weighted material on which objects (and SackPersons) slip easily, but not as easy as on ice. Glass cannot be grabbed nor exploded, and it has some colors to choose from. As supposed, glass is transparent so it is often used as a thin wall. Metal Metal is the weightiest and strongest material of all, so it cannot be blown up nor crushed. Metal cannot be grabbed either, so this lack of special properties makes it usefull only for level structure, decoration or really special purposes. Peach Floaty Peach Floaty is a special material that has the same properties as Sponge, however has the very special property of floating up! Peach Floaty is literally lighter than air so it can easily fly up away if it is not hold to something. Peach floaty has that curious texture and you can't get more textures for it. Pink Floaty Pink Floaty is almos the same as Peach Floaty with the only difference that Pink Floaty has the same weight as air so it will stay where you place it, but it's still movable: if something hangs from it, it will go down; if something pushes it, it will go flying away in that direction! It may have many uses, use your creativity. Polystyrene Polystyrene is the lightest material of all (exluding Floaties) and is also grabbable, so results easy to hang with it along the level. Polystyrene can also be exploded so think of it as a fragile material, use it in structures you want to push over. Polystyrene has its textures section but you can only find one more texture on it. Rubber Rubber is a medium weighted material that cannot be grabbed nor blown up with explosives. It has good traction so is difficult to slip on it, for the same reason it is generally used for wheels. There are no more textures or colors for rubber. Sponge Sponge is a light material that is commonly used as a thing to grab. It has colorfull textures and rounded borders so is easy to identify, if you want to place grabbable things difficult to notice use Polystyrene. As well as the other light materials, Sponge can be blown up and is easily crushed. Stone Stone is a heavy material with no extra propeties. It is used mainly for landscape and level structure. Stone colors and textures are varied to give your level just the look you want. Wood Wood is said to be the basic building material. It has medium weight and cannot be grabbed; wood cannot be exploded but can be crushed. Due to its flat surface in all of it's textures is easy to paint and perfect to attach stickers. It is a good idea to use Wood for things you want to push without rotating. Material Textures Cardboard Metal Polystyrene Sponge Stone *Aztec Jade *Blue Concrete *Rough Concrete Wood *Animal Cutout *Brown Wood *Blue Wood Glass *Blue Glass *Green Glass *Red Glass *Purple Glass Objects In Objects section you will find almost all objects found on Story Mode. Most of these objects will have to be found on bubbles before you can use them in your levels. Functions Balls This section contains different spherical objects, most of them sport's balls. *Tennis Ball Bits and Bobs This section contains small life objects, that won't be necesarily small in Little Big Planet. *Pencil Cogs This section contains cogs with different number of teeth each. Cogs are used for complex machinery or can be used as wheels too. Concepts Concepts refer to paintings-like objects, mainly used for decoration on walls. The pictures that appear on the concepts objects allude to the different levels in Story Mode. Contraptions Contraptions refer to artifacts and other things that cannot be classified into the other sections. Most of them are arquitecture objects and weird and unique objects you find along Story Mode. Creatures This section contains the creatures that appear in Story Mode. Creatures include the enemy monsters as well as non important characters that you may find along the levels. Dangerous Creatures Dangerous creatures refer to creature-like objects that are designed mostly to kill, and that doesn't have a brain so are not killable. Doll Bits This creepy section includes body parts of dolls like eyes, arms, torso, legs, etc. Usefull for creepy scenes, to create your own doll, or do movable ones with help of bolts. Food This section contains all kind of food items. Lights This is maybe the most usefull object section. It contains all the objects necesary for lighting effects in your level. These objects may be triggered and have properties such as light color, light intensity, range, and clear or foggy styles to be modifyed. *Red Star *Green Star *Candle *Christmas lamp *Fairy Light *LED Obstacles This section contains most of the obstacles you find in Story Mode. This refer to movable floors and platforms, fiery and spiky paths, and a variety of traps. Usefull if you don't want to waste time creating your own traps and obstacles. Thin Objects As the name says, this section contains objects that have the minimum width; most of them are long too. Vehicles This section contains most of the vehicles you use in Story Mode. Some of these are simple and may not be exactly what you need, so in that cases is better to create your own vehicle. *Flying Machine *Mine car Wheels This section contains a variety of wheels that you may add to your vehicles and trigger them with help of bolts. *Bike wheel My Objects Here you can find the objects you have captured and saved for later use. You can also find the items you found from other users' levels and that were marked as shared. In other words, in this section are placed the items you can put into the Prize Bubbles. Functions You will find here the Capture Object tool. Refer to Materials Functions for its complete description. Objects You will find here the objects you can use and share in your level. You may edit them once placed or, if possible, change their description with . To delete undesired items(most of them found in others' levels) use and accept the prompt. Community Objects